Knight of the Wind
by KoronoKenji
Summary: Jaune found a legendary sword that can help him to become a huntsman. (Rated T for now. maybe? No pairing yet.)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

 _A long time ago, there was a legendary sword that gives an endless amount of power to whoever wields it or that what legend said. The sword was wielded by the previous warriors and rulers but the last wielder, who used its power to defend every human and Faunus of Remnant suddenly disappear. The four kingdom begin searching, arguing, and pointing fingers that spark the Great War. Luckily, the war is ended and Remnant was at peace but the sword was never been found. By legend said, that sword will reappear when it found the right to wield it.  
_

* * *

"So, the sword is still out there?" Seven-year-old Jaune asks.

His father shrugs. "Don't know, it's just a legend that my father told me."

" _Miles, everything fine in you're part?"_ A ranger radios in.

"Yeah, we're just having a father and son bonding." He radios back as they sit next to a campfire. Jaune begins to yawn. "Ok, I think its time to get some rest. Tomorrow I will be teaching you how to use a sword."

"Really!" Jaune said as his eyes sparkles. His dad chuckles and nodded.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **and yeah, its short. It's a prologue. The next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The next day, Miles teach a few pointers to his son on how to use a sword. Jaune is learning little by little with a wooden sword. He sees his son is getting a little better on his swing but he notices his son is pushing himself. "Alright son, that's enough." He said but Jaune still going. "Jaune, I said that's enough." He said again but he still keeps going. **"Jaune!"** He grabs his son wooden sword to stop him. Jaune looks down in frustration. He sighs and kneels down to his son. "Jaune, I'm happy that you are so determined but you need to slow down. You don't have to over exhaust yourself or you'll end up killing yourself before you even started." He put his right hand on his son's shoulder. "Take your time and you will get there." He said as he pats his son on the shoulder. "Oh, and don't tell your mother about this. I still haven't convinced your mother yet about you wanting to become a huntsman."

"Ok dad," Jaune said with a smile. Then the two of them were about to head back to their camp until they heard a loud roar from the woods. "Dad," he held close to his father in fear.

"Stay close son," He said as he pulls out his radio. "Watchtower B, this is camper 6. Do you read me, over?"

" _Miles, is that you?"_

"Henry, what the f-"before he could say it, he remembers his son can hear him. "Fluff is going on?"

" _Grimm, we don't know where they came from. They just came out of nowhere. We are evacuating everyone in the park."_

"Ok, where should we go?"

" _Where is your current location?"_

"We're near Honeycomb Lake."

" _Good, just head south and you'll be heading to watchtower D. But you need to hurry before the bullhead leave."_

"What about you? Aren't you coming?"

" _No, it's too late for me. The Grimms are surrounding the watchtower but I'm not going down without a fight… Goodbye old friend."_

"Henry," No respond. **"HENRY!"** Still no response. Tears are starting to fall from his eyes but he quickly wipes them off then pick up his son and run.

A few minutes later, they made it to the watchtower, where a bullhead is about to lunch. He shouts to the pilot to wait. The pilot notices them and opened the side and one of the passengers said: "Jump in". They got in safely as they took off. "Phew, that was a close call." The pilot said. Everyone was calming down until a nevermore attack their ship. Miles hold tight to his son as they about to crash. Then everything went black.

A few days later, Mils woke up in a hospital bed.

"MILES," A woman called him. He looks to the side of his bed and saw his wife with teary eyes. "Thank goodness you're awake. I'll go get the doctor." She was about to leave the room until.

"Wait, Lelie" His wife stopped. "Where's Jaune?" He asks but she just stands there and didn't respond. His skin went pale. "Lelie, where's our son?" He asks again.

"They… didn't find him." She responds in a melancholy tone. His world is shattered. He couldn't believe that he lost his son. Tears are starting to pour out of his eyes. His wife gets closer to him and hugs him to comfort him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jaune wakes up in some unknown location. He saw a huge cavern with a large crystal at the center of the ceiling that light up the place like the sun, that the right side of the cavern there is a large waterhole and water dripping from the stalactites, and that the center there is a Huge tree surrounded by forest. The cavern was beautiful but Jaune was sobbing cuz he was scared and alone in an unknown place.

' _Are you ok young one?'_ A mysterious voice asks. Jaune flinches and looks around to see where the voice is coming from. ' _You don't need to be afraid, young one. There is no one can hurt you here. Just go to the big tree and I'll explain everything to you.'_ Jaune was hesitating by he listens to the voice and went to the huge tree. As he went closer to the big tree, he saw a sword mounted on a rock.

Then the sword speaks. "Hello there, _young one_." Jaune eyes widen as he took a step back. "There's no need to be afraid young one. I'm just a sword looking for his new master."

"W-what are you?" Jaune nervously asks.

"I'm a sword of legend. A sword that has a soul, I have many names and forms in the past, Kladenets, Dyrwyn, Pattayudha, Zulfiqar, Angurvadal, Caladbolg, Hauteclere, Kusanagi, Tizona, and many many more." The sword proudly responds. "May I ask your name young one?"

"I-it's Jaune, Jaune Arc," Jaune responds. "W-what do you want from me?"

"You were chosen to be my next master. This is the other reason that you are able to come here. No one was able to come to this place, not even Grimm." The sword explains.

Jaune took a step closer. "H-how can I get out of here?"

"You can't," Jaune eyes widen and started to be scared. "You are not ready to step outside of the cavern, it's dangerous. You need to get stronger before you can leave."

"H-how, how can I get stronger?" Jaune asks.

"I can help you." The sword responds. "All you have to do is pull me out of this rock and give me a name. Then I'll help you get stronger."

Jaune saw hesitate at first but he step closer and pull the sword easily. Then the sword changes its appearance. (The sword looks like the sword in Sonic and the Black Night.)

Jaune looks at the sword new look. "What just happen?"

"I take the form that suited you. Now, you have to name me then I'm rightfully yours." The sword said.

"Right…umm…" Jaune is trying to come up a name then he remembers on one of his dad stories. "What about Caliburn," Jaune said.

"Very well, for this day on, I will be known as Caliburn and I will continue to aid your journey." The sword said. "But for now, you have to train to how to use me."

Jaune nodded. "Ok, what do we do first?"

"First, I have to unlock your aura." The sword said as a white light surrounds Jaune body. "How do you feel?"

"I feel great actually, what did you do?" Jaune asks.

"I unlock your aura." The sword responds. "Now, let's focus on your swordsmanship. I will teach you every swordsmanship of my previous masters. "

* * *

A few months later, Jaune has now mastered his swordsmanship.

"Congratulation, you mastered every style of swordsmanship that I know in the shortest amount of time." The sword said. Jaune was happy to hear that. "But you still need to learn how to fight in a hand-to-hand combat. Sadly, I can't teach you that. We have to find someone who can teach you when we get out." Caliburn explain.

"So, can we get leave this place?" Jaune asks.

"Not yet," The sword responds. "Now, let's focus on your semblance."

"Semblance?"

"Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. The nature of one's Semblance is noted as representing an aspect of their character. However, a person's Semblance can be similar to the Semblances of their parents or other family members." The sword explains.

"So, how can I figure out my semblance?"

"I can help you with that," The sword said. "First, close your eyes and breath." Jaune followed his instruction. "Now, listen to my voice and focus. Try picture on why do you want to be a huntsman."

'Why do I want to be a huntsman?' Jaune is in a deep thought. 'Why did I?' He is trying to think deeper. Then he remembers how his family. He remembers how they give him strength and courage whenever he feels down. He wants to repay them and give everyone who needed the strength and courage as his family gives him. Then his aura shines bright and feels powerful. "What just happened?"

"You discover your semblance." Caliburn responds. "You seem to have the ability to amplify your aura. I wonder if you can amplify someone else aura."

"Ok, how can we do that?"

"Try it on me." Caliburn said.

"Wait, you have an aura?"

"Did you forget that I have a soul?" The sword said in a mocking tone.

"Oh right," He focuses is aura to his sword. Caliburn can feel even more powerful than he was before. "How does it feel?"

"It's felt marvelous, I have never felt this much aura before. We should continue practicing on your semblance." Caliburn said. Jaune nodded.

* * *

Three years of training later, Jaune is finally out. He took a deep breath and admires the view.

"Man, it's nice to feel to be out again," Jaune said.

"Yes indeed, it's been centuries since I felt the actual sun." Caliburn said.

"Do we really need this stuff?" Jaune asks as he gestures the huge bag filled with golds, jewelry and gemstones with his effortlessly carry.

"Yes, once we get to a village, we need to buy a map, some clothes, and other essentials for your journey way home." Caliburn respond.

"Do you think we can get my mother blessing to become a huntsman?"

"Every mother doesn't want to see their child get hurt. But, I'm sure we can make her understand." Caliburn respond. Then a pack of Ursa slowly appears from the woods. "Look like we got ourselves some company. Shall we introduce ourselves?" The sword said with a smirk.

Jaune smirk as he prepares to fight. "Gladly," Then he charges at the Grimms.

* * *

 **End**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **If you are curious about this names, here some description I found on wiki;**

 **Kladenets - a fabulous magic sword in some Old Russian fairy tales.**

 **Dyrwyn – Sword of Rhydderch Hael in Welsh legend; When drawn, it blazed with fire; if drawn by a worthy man, the fire would help him in his cause, but its fire would burn the man who drew it for an unworthy purpose.**

 **Pattayudha -The divine sword of Lord Virabhadra, commander of Lord Shiva's armies.**

 **Zulfiqar - A sword sent from the Heavens to the Prophet Muhammad and given to Ali ibn Abi Talib.**

 **Angurvadal - A magical sword of Viking, and later Frithiof. The sword was inscribed with Runic letters, which blazed in time of war but gleamed with a dim light in a time of peace.**

 **Caladbolg - a Two-handed sword of Fergus mac Roich in Irish legend; said to make a circle like an arc of a rainbow when swung, and to have the power to cleave the tops from the hills.**

 **Hauteclere - The sword of Oliver.**

 **Kusanagi -Legendary Japanese sword.**

 **Tizona - the sword of El Cid, it frightens unworthy opponents, as shown in the heroic poem Cantar de Mio Cid.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Jaune was just walking through the woods until they heard a gunshot from a distance.

"Sound like someone is engaged in combat." Caliburn said.

"We should check it out. Someone might need our help." Jaune said.

"Agree, but be cautious," Caliburn said. Jaune nodded and run to where the sound came from. When heard another gunshot, it's was closer than before. Now he walks slowly and saw a woman wearing a white hoodie cloak fighting a Chimera Grimm. With no hesitation, Jaune drops the bag and jumps in the middle of them, creating a distance between them and the Grimm. "Are you ok Miss?" He asks while facing the Grimm.

"Yeah, I'm - argh," She grabs her right waist. Jaune notices it and saw she is bleeding.

"Your aura is depleted; you better sits this one out," Jaune said.

"What! I can't let you fight that Grimm. You're just a kid. Plus, I can still fight- argh," She had to kneel down. She is completely in pain.

"Look, you're in a bad shape and I can't heal you fast enough to heal you. Just let me handle-"He was interrupted by a roar from another Chimera, stepping out of the wood. Now there are two Grimm circling them.

' _Damn it, I can't fight those two while protecting her. I need to think of something.'_ Jaune thought to himself while not taking an eye of the Grimm.

 _'Jaune, I have an idea.'_ His sword telepathically talks to him. _'I can give you additional semblance from my previous master. Try to link your aura with her. I'll explain everything later. Just hold her hand and focus on connecting your aura with hers.'_

Jaune nodded and grabbed her hand. "What are you-" "Just trust me," He cut her off then both of their aura glow as she felt her aura is replenished and her pain is slowly going away. Then the to Grimm charge at them but they suddenly disappear into a mix of white and blue rose petals.

Both of those Grimm are confused while Jaune and the woman reappear at a far distance from those Grimm. Then Jaune felt a sharp pain from his right waist. The woman noticed that he is now bleeding at the same place where she injury. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jaune respond. "I'm a fast healer." He said as his wound healed. "Looks like our friends see us." He said as they saw the two Grimm facing them.

"Ok, you take that one while I take the other one." She said. Jaune smirk and nodded as they both getting ready to charge those two Grimm. They rush at them and killed them in one attack. "Wow, I feel incredible. How did you do that?" she asks but Jaune didn't respond and sit down out of exhaustion. He saw breathing heavily. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, he will be fine. He's just over exhausted himself." Caliburn responds.

Her eyes widened as she took a step back. "D-did your sword just tack?"

"Yes, yes I did," The sword responds. "And thank you for assisting my young master, miss…"

"Oh, it's Summer, Summer Rose." The woman responds.

"My name is Caliburn and this is my master, Jaune Arc." The sword said while Jaune just waves hi.

"Well, thank you for helping me back there. Who teaches you how to fight like that?" Summer asks.

Jaune stands up and dusts off the dirt off of him. "Caliburn taught me." He responds.

"And, your question earlier, I have the ability to give him temporary additional semblance." Caliburn said. "The semblance I give him is called 'Link'. It does belong to one of my former masters. He was a soldier who the leader of his platoon. He always asks his troops to let him carry their burden off of their shoulder."

"Wow, he must be a caring leader." Summer said.

"Yes, he is," the sword said. "His semblance allowed him to link to a person aura and allowed him to mimic that person semblance. But, his semblance also transfers any injury of the person he or she links with to him. That's why Jaune not only have two semblances, one is his original semblance which is aura manipulation, and your semblance, but also, he had the same injury that you once have." The sword explains. Summer eyes widen and felt guilty to put a child in much pain. "Oh, and also, using two semblances at once can drain person stamina quicker." The sword explains.

"Oh, I guess we have to keep working on that," Jaune said as he picks up his bag.

"Do you guys need some help? It at least there is some way to repay you." Summer said.

"Well…we are kinda lost," Jaune said. Summer just looks at them confused.

"It's embarrassing to say, but we were lost in the woods for three days now. Do you know where the nearest village is?" The sword said.

Summer chuckles a little. "I do in fact. What about I take you guys there?"

"It will be an honor, Miss Rose." Caliburn said as they begin to walk.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, what's in the bag?" Summer asks. Jaune drops his huge bag and opened it. Her eyes widen as she saw that it's filled with golds, jewelry, and gemstones. She immediately closes the bag. "Umm, Jaune, where did you found all of this?"

"In a cave," Jaune casually responds.

"Ok, maybe I should tag along with you a little bit longer so that no one will take an advantage of you." Summer said.

"Thank you, Miss Rose," Jaune said.

* * *

A few hours later, at a village, Summer had been helping Jaune on exchanging his goods for lien and help him shop. Now Jaune has a new set of clothes, a blue hooded cloak, a scroll and other stuff.

"I knew that blue cloak looks good on you." Summer commented as they wait at the dock. "So, what's your plan now?"

"For now, we're planning on going back home. It's been three years since I saw my family. Then get my parents blessing to become a huntsman." Jaune responds.

"I see," Summer noticed that the sword isn't talking. "Your friend has been quiet for awhile now."

"Oh, he doesn't want to cause a scene," Jaune said.

"I see, but if you don't mind me asking, how can he talk?" Summer asks.

"Well… the long version is a bit complicated, so the short version is magic." Jaune responds. Then they heard a ship horn as the boat is begun to dock. "Well, here's my ride. Thank you for keeping me company."

"Don't mention it," Summer said as she hugs him goodbye. "Oh, and if you're becoming a huntsman, give me a call. I put my number on your scroll. I can make you a recommendation letter for you."

"Really," Summer nodded. "Thank you, Miss Summer." Jaune aboard the ship and he waved goodbye to Summer.

* * *

The next day, at Arc's resident. Miles is standing as his private office looking a map of the campsite where he lost his son. He has been looking for his son for three years. His wife looks so worried as she walks in. "Miles, you need some rest. You had been staring at that map for a day now."

"I know Lelie, but I can't just stop looking," Miles said.

"I know, I want to see our little boy again. But, it's been three years now. I think its time to stop. You had been pushing yourself." His wife said.

He sighs. "I can't, our son won't just show up at our doorstep." Then there's a knock on the door.

"Lily sweetie, can you get the door," Lelie asks the youngest Arc to get the door who is just sitting in the leaving room watching TV. She nodded and walks up to the door.

"Who is it?" The young Arc asks.

"Lily, it's me. Let me in." Jaune said.

"Me who?" The young Arc playfully asks.

"It's Jaune,"

She opened the door. "Jaune you're back." She jumps happily at him. "How was camping? Dad said you were having fun there that you stay." She asks while still hugging him.

Jaune saw confuse at first but he understands why they have to lie to her. "Y-yeah, it's was great," he said as he pats her head.

"Who's at the door, sweetie?" Their mother asks as she peeks out of the private office. Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe that her son is standing at their doorstep. "Jaune," her eyes are starting to water.

"Hi mom," Jaune said as he waves at his mother.

She rushes to hugs her son. "JAUNE!" she holds him tight.

His dad heard his wife yelled his son name and immediately rush out of his private office. His eyes widened as he saw his son alive and well. He immediately runs toward him and hugs him while water pouring out of his eyes. "Jaune, thank god you're ok."

The youngest Arc is confused. "Why are you guys crying? Did you miss Jaune that much?" She innocently asks.

"W-well…um…you see…parents miss their child the most." He nervously tried to explain to his youngest daughter. Luckily she bought it.

"Sweetie, why don't go back watching TV while your father and I have a talk with your brother." She said. The young Arc nodded and went back to watching TV as they went to her dad's private office.

"Ok son, tell us what happened, where were you, and how did you get here?" His father asks.

"I can answer your question." The sword spoke.

Both of his parents' eyes are widened. "D-did that sword just talk?" Miles asks.

"Yes, yes I did." The sword responds. "Oh, how rude of me, my name is Caliburn, a sword of legends and now owned by your son, Jaune Arc."

"Ok, we really need some explanation." His father said. So the sword explains everything to Jaune's parents. Both of them are trying to take into what they just heard. "So let me get this straight, the story that my father was telling me is true and you been training for three years in a cavern and just to come back here to get your our blessing to become a huntsman." Jaune nodded. Miles sigh as he looks at his wife. "Lelie, I think we should let him."

"I don't know Miles. I just don't want Jaune to get hurt." His wife said.

"Lelie, our son had been training for three years" he tries to reason with his wife. "Plus, he already had his first Grimm and it's a Chimera, an S-class Grimm. I think that enough reason for him to get our blessing." His wife just glares at him. "And, I got a hunch that son might run away if we don't allow him."

Lelie just sigh. "Fine, I give you my blessing. Just be careful, ok Jaune." Jaune nodded. Then she finally notices that his son is carrying a huge bag. "Umm Jaune, what's in your bag?"

"Oh, how did we miss that? What's in the bag son?" His dad asks. Jaune puts down his bag and pulls out a few clothes then their eyes widened as they saw a large amount of lien. He grabs his son's shoulders. "Son, please tell me you didn't rob a bank, did you?" Jaune shook his head. "Thank God,"

"So, what's our plan now? It's too late for him to enroll in a primary combat school. Does he need to graduate in any combat school to enroll at any huntsman academy?" Lelie asks.

"Actually, the headmaster of Beacon owes me a favor so that's won't be a problem," Miles said.

"Plus, I can get a recommendation letter from a huntress." Jaune said.

"Wait, really, I guess everything is set, right?" Lelie asks.

"Not exactly," They turn their eyes to the sword. "His swordsmanship is great but your son still has a lot to learn. I think we can use our time to train or find a trainer for him."

"Like what, hand-to-hand combat, marksmanship, or any specific fighting style," Miles asks.

"Any combat style we can find." The sword responds.

"Well, that no problem either. I know some few people that can help." Miles said.

"Ok, since everything settles. Can I have one request?" Lelie asks. "Can we have Jaune for a little longer?"

"Sure, your son needs some time for himself and his family." The sword said.

"Plus, I miss some home cook meal. I had been in a herd diet for three years." Jaune added. "Can we have a burger tonight?"

* * *

 **END**

 **To clear any confusion, Caliburn semblance is temporary while Jaune semblance where form using Link are permanent.**

 **Jaune semblance**

 **-Aura Manipulation**

 **-Speed that burst him into rose petals.**

 **Caliburn semblance**

 **-Link**

 **-Unknown(Open to any idea)**

 **Link**

 **-Its allowed to connect with another person aura**

 **Abilities**

 **-Heal that other person rapidly**

 **-Mimic that person semblance and its stay permanently**

 **Drawbacks**

 **-All previous injury from** **another** **person transfer to him**

 **-All damage goes to him**

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

"Wow, he must be a caring leader." Summer said.

"Yes, he is," the sword said. "But he is so dense." he begins to complain. "I mean, he is so dense the everybody knew that every girl in his platoon is in love with him but him."

"Ok Caliburn, I think that's enough," Jaune said.

"Oh but his' not the only one." The continue to rant. "There is one time a girl is practically throwing her body at him but he still clueless."

"Is he always like this?" Summer asks as the sword still ranting.

"No, this is the first time I ever see him like this," Jaune respond while the sword still ranting.

"Jaune," The sword called him. "Please don't be like them."

"Huh...oh, don't worry, I treat other people like a friend I haven't meet. Plus, I don't think I'm that attractive." Jaune responds.

Caliburn just looks at Jaune in horror. "Oh my God why,"

* * *

 **What do you think**

 **This is my rant on every dense harem protagonists. Just F*** them already**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Six months later, Jaune and his father are saying their goodbye as they begin their travel.

"Bye dad, bye big brother," Lily said as she waves at them.

"Good luck you two," His mother wave goodbye at them. "Oh, and Miles, **DON'T LOSE OUR SON AGAIN!"** she said in a threatening tone that sends chills up to his spine.

A week later, they arrive at Patch. They were waiting for his father's friend.

"Miles," Someone called him.

"Tai," the two adults give each other a bro-hug. "So, is this your son?"

"Yes, this is my son," Miles said as he pats his son back.

"Hi, my name is Taiyang Xiao Long but you can call me Tai." Tai introduces himself to Jaune. "What's your name?"

"It's Jaune, Jaune Arc." Jaune responds.

"Oh, so you're the kid who survives three years alone in the wilderness," Tai said. Jaune just smiles back. "Come on; let's get going before it gets dark." He led them to his house. An hour later, they made it to his house were Tai immediately greeted by his daughters.

"Dad/Daddy," The two girls said as they happily tackle their father down.

"Ok girls, please get off of me and say hi to our guests," Tai said.

They get off of their father and they greeted their guest.

"Hi, I'm Yang and this is my little sister Ruby." The young blonde said as her sister peak behind her and wave hi at them. "Sorry, she a little bit shy around strangers."

"Well, I'm Miles Arc and this is my son-" "Jaune?" A familiar voice said coming from the end of the hallway.

"Miss Summer," Jaune said.

"Wow, I never expect to see you this soon." Summer said while the rest of them were confused.

"Umm, if you don't mind me asking, where did you meet my son?" Miles asks.

"Oh, he helps me kill a two Chimera Grimm." Summer respond. All of their eyes widen except for Miles while Jaune awkwardly scratch his head.

"Wait, your son killed an S-class Grimm?" Tai asks. Miles simply nodded. "So, are there any other surprises we like to know?"

"Yes, and I'm one of them." Caliburn spokes. Tai and Yang's eyes widen in disbelief while Ruby eyes sparkle as she looking at the sword. Summer, Miles, and Jaune just chuckle on their reaction. "I think we should give them a proper explanation. Oh, and my name is Caliburn."

A few explanations later,

"So, that's why you came here, to train," Tai said. Jaune nodded. "Ok, I'll train your kid."

* * *

Five months of training later, Caliburn is telling a story about his past masters to Ruby as Jaune and Tai are sparring combat while Miles and Yang watches. Jaune throws a have punch but Tai block it, so he foot sweeps him causing Tai to fall as Jaune pinned him down to the ground.

"Ok Jaune, I give," Tai said as he taps out. Jaune let him go as he helps him up. "Wow, you're a fast learner." Tai complements him.

"Dad, can I take a shot at him this time?" Yang asks.

Tai was hesitating at first but he just sighs and let her spar with Jaune. "Ok, just don't kill him," Tai said. For some reason, Jaune felt that is going to end badly but he just shrugs it off and ignores it. Tai put his hands on his shoulder. "A word of advice before you fight her, **DON'T MESS HER HAIR!** "

"Ok…" Jaune responds as both combatants are getting ready.

Yang strike first with a quick jab but Jaune dodges it. Jaune strikes back but she blocks it. They had been exchanging punches for awhile until Jaune slip and accidentally grab Yang's hair. Yang's eyes turn red as she starting to fight aggressively.

" **YANG, CALM DOW-"** "Wait, don't interfere. I got a gut feeling that my son can handle this." Miles stop Tai by covering his mouth. Tai thinks that he is crazy or underestimate his daughter. He quickly removes Miles hand off his mouth.

"Miles, we have to stop her. The last guy she beat up when she's like this end up in a coma. She's dangerous in this state." Tai said with a worried look on his face but Miles still not letting him the fight.

"I can see that," Miles responded. "So did my son," He said as Jaune block Yang's punches. He just shakes it off like it was nothing and fights back as a bright white aura glow around his arms. "His semblance is aura manipulation. It's allowed him to enhance is aura his aura." He explains as their kids continue fighting. Yang tried to hit Jaune but miss and hit the ground creating a huge crater. "I don't know why you don't let your daughter fight my son, I mean, this is the best fight I ever have seen." He said as Yang punches Jaune through a tree and Jaune just brush it off like it was nothing.

"Yeah, at this point I don't think I can stop them now," Tai said as the ground starting to shake due to the intense fight of Yang and Jaune.

Summer runs out the house panicking while carrying Ruby holding Caliburn. **"WHATS GOING ON HERE?"** She yelled. The two men just point at their two children intensively sparring. "Oh," she only responded as she sees the intense fight.

" **GO GET HIM YANG!"** Ruby cheers for her sister.

An hour later, Jaune and Yang are physically exhausted as they facing each other. They are breathing heavily as they prepare for their final attack. They charge at each other and punch each other in their faces. They both fall down at the same time as their parents run toward them.

"Are you two ok?" Summer asks.

"I'm *Heavy breathing* fine *Heavy breathing* mom," Yang responds as she trying to get up. Tai helps her up.

"Mmph mmm mph," Jaune only respond as he lay down facing the ground and not moving.

"Jaune, are you alright?" Summer asks.

"He's fine, he just paralyzed due to his semblance," Miles said as he picks up his son. "Don't worry, it's only temporary. I explain everything later." He said as he carries his son inside of the house.

A few hours later, Jaune recovers and able to move. "Hey son, you're doing ok?" his father asks.

"Yeah, I'm good," Jaune respond. "So round two?" Jaune asks Yang.

" **HELL YEAH!"** Yang shouts as they about to run out.

"Oh no you don't," Summer stops them. "Jaune, you just recovered from being paralyzed. Your father just told us about your semblance and its drawback." She said in a motherly tone.

"Miss Rose is right; you still need to master your semblance before you can fight like that again." Caliburn said.

"Plus, you two will be busy cleaning up the mess you guys made." She said as she pointed at the window. The two kids look at the window and saw the front lawn is like a war zone. Summer give those two a broom and a shovel. They grumpily walk outside. "You too, guys," she said to the two men in the room.

* * *

A month later, Summer is hugging Jaune goodbye. "We're going to miss you guys."

"We will miss you too," Jaune respond.

"When we going to see each other again?" Ruby asks.

"We don't know but I'm sure fate will find a way." Caliburn respond. Ruby is satisfied with that answer.

Yang punches Jaune shoulder. "Don't you dare die out there, you still owed me a rematch." She said with a smirk.

Jaune punches her back. "I won't, Arc's honor." They both laugh.

"See ya, dork," Yang said.

"See ya, firecracker," Jaune said as he and his father walk away while waving goodbye at them. As they out of sight, Jaune asked. "So, where are we going to next?"

Miles pulled out a map. "Our next destination is…Vacuo."

* * *

 **Semblance used in this chapter;**

 **Aura Manipulation**

 **-Abilities**

 **Can enhance his own aura that** **Increases his strength,** **speed, a** **gility and heals himself.** **It can also enhance and heal another person aura.**

 **-Drawbacks**

 **He has to be a near distance to enhance other people aura and e** **nhancing other people aura drain his own aura.** **Temporary paralysis if he used it on himself.**

 **Jaune semblances;**

 **-Aura Manipulation**

 **-** Speed **that can turn him into a rose petals**

 **Caliburn semblances;**

 **-Link**

 **-(?) (still o** **pen for any idea)**

 **here is some suggestion for the review that I may add to the next chapter with a few changes.**

 **Guest;**

 **Here are two ideas for Semblances:**

 **Foresight: Allows Jaune to analyze a person's fighting style & predict their mind cements. Less effective on Grimm since they fight on instinct. Drawback: Countinous use will strain his eyes & temporary blindness**

 **Air Blast: Allows him to compress the air around him to create vacuum blasts. Drawback: the more air he compresses, the longer it'll take to form the vacuum. Plus, the stronger it is, the greater the chance of him getting damaged by it**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

* * *

A week later at a tavern in a small outpost of Vacuo, Jaune and Miles were searching for someone. They walk to a bar. They sit while Miles lean and ask the bartender. "So, do you know where I could find Wade?"

"It depends on who's asking?" The bartender asks as every people in the tavern are starting to glare at them.

Jaune looks worried as he prepares himself if anything happens whiles his dad remains calm. "I'm not here as a huntsman but a friend who's here to cash in a favor."

"What kind of favor?" A man said who is sitting on the edge of the bar. "If it's a sexual favor, I'll bite."

"Sorry, I don't swing that way, Wade." Miles respond.

"Yeah, I'm just messing with you. It's nice to see you again Miles." Wade said as he bro-hug him. "So, what's brought you here?" He asks as they let go.

"I'm here to get my son a gun," Miles said. Wade raises an eyebrow. "You have the biggest collection of weapons in Remnant. That why I came to you, and I was hoping if you can teach him some few pointers."

"Look, Miles, even though we're friends and all but I can't help you. We both know I don't do anything for free." Wade responds.

"I'll pay," Jaune said.

Wade laugh. "Sorry kid, I don't think you have enough liens on your piggy bank." He mockingly said. Jaune slams a huge bundle of liens at the counter causing Wade jaw to drop. "Ok, follow me. Your wife won't like this."

* * *

Somewhere at Wade's private storage facility, Jaune eyes sparkle at the sight of Wade's huge collection of weapons that can make Ruby jealous. But Miles isn't satisfied as he looks around.

Miles looked around and saw some of them have a label 'government property'. "Wade, do you have anything here that isn't stolen?" he asks.

Wade fake gasp. "How rude, I never stole from our hard working military. I stole it from the black market." He said with a smirk.

"You did **WHAT!?"** Miles yelled at Wade. "Are you an idiot or just completely insane. What if they come for you?"

"They did, but we guys have nothing to worry coz I already killed them," Wade responds.

"I'm starting to regret this," Miles said as Wade led them to a next room.

"Welcome to my workshop, your first lesson is you have to build your own gun. You can use any parts as you like." Wade said as he picks up a bag filled with weapons. "I'll check your progress later."

Wade was about to leave until Miles stop him. "Wait, you're just gonna leave us here?"

"Yep," Wade respond as he slams the door. Miles just sigh as Jaune looks around. Then Wade opened the door. "Oh, and don't go to the next room over there."

"Why, do you keep your most dangerous weapon over there?"Miles asks.

"No, that's where I keep all of my hentai," Wade responds. "Well, I better get going. See you guys later." He said as he slams the door again.

"What's hentai?" Jaune asks.

"Umm…I'll explains to you when you're older but, promise me that you will not say that word to your mother," Miles said. Jaune looks at him confused.

* * *

A few hours later, Wade comes back as he kicks the door opened.

"I'm back;" Wade said as he pulls a huge crate in. "So, how is your progress kid?"

Jaune shows his work. "How did I do?" He asks.

Wade inspects the gun. "You still need to do some work but it's an ok gun." He said as he gives Jaune's gun back to him. "Let's test it and try to figure how can we improve your gun." He said as he led them to a shooting range. "Ok, let's see if your gun can shot or explode your hand off."

"Whoa, I'm not letting him do that. My wife will kill me." Miles said.

"Relax, his aura in unlock right?" Wade said as Jaune prepare to fire. He shoots but the recoil coz him to accidentally shot Wade in the jewel. He is down on the floor holding his jewel. "Thank…God…for…aura." He said while in pain.

* * *

Six months later at the outskirts of a raider's base, Jaune finally finish fixing his gun and perfective his shooting. Wade tag them along on his heist for Jaune final test.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Miles said.

"Oh don't be a pussy. Plus, we're not only going to steal weapons but also rescue those women before they sold as a sex slave." Wade said as he monitors the area.

"What's a sex slave?" Jaune asks.

"How old are you?" Wade asks.

"Twelve," Jaune responds.

"I'll explain to you later," Wade said.

"Oh, no you don't," Miles said.

"Shhh," Wade shhh him as he sees an opening. "Ok, Miles, you will be freeing those women while Jaune and I coz a diversion." He said as Jaune and he sneaks into the facility.

Miles just sigh. "Fine, but I still think this is a bad idea." He said as he follows them.

Wade and Jaune in position as Miles sneak at the back. As Miles slowly freeing the prisoner, Wade and Jaune go gun blazing, shooting every raider they see.

' _Jaune, behind you,'_ Caliburn warn Jaune telepathically. Jaune shot from his behind without looking then continue shooting the remaining raiders while Wade does the same until he is running out of bullets.

Wade hides for cover. "Shit, I'm out. Kid, do you have any ammo?"

Jaune also gets behind cover as he runs out of bullets. "I thought you have the ammo bag."

"Oh fuck, I knew I forgot something," Wade said as the raider continued shooting at them. "Well, plan B." He said as he pulls out his two katana. "Maximum effort." He said as he charges at them while deflecting their bullets. Jaune follows as he attacks the other raider coming in. Then one of the raiders fires an RPG at them causing a cloud of dust and smoke.

The raiders were cheering until the smokes are cleared. They saw some kind of shield dome that looks like made out of aura then Jaune throw a white light spear taking the raiders down. After that, Jaune kneel down out of exhaustion.

"You did great kid, now hide and recharge your aura. I'll take it from here." Wade said. Jaune nodded. He saw about to leave him but Jaune grabs him. "What is it kid, did you get hurt?" He asks. Jaune shakes his head then gave him a white glowing bullet. "Wait, do you make this out of your aura?" He asks. Jaune nodded. "Aww, you shouldn't have," Wade said. Jaune just smiles. "No really, you shouldn't have, I mean, I can just get the bullet from the dead raider." Jaune just glares at him. "Well, thank anyway. Go hide and recharge." He said as he grabs the bullets and leaves.

Wade runs to the raider's leader room. He kicks the door opened. "Wade Wilson, what a surprise," the leader said sarcastically. "What the fuck are yo-" Wade shot him before he could finish whatever he saw saying.

"Oops, I forgot that Jaune's aura bullets can pierce through their aura. Oh well, I guess I'll just look around until a find the weapon." Wade said as he begins to look around.

A few hours later, Miles and Jaune are outside with the rescued hostages, waiting for Wade.

"What's taking him so long?" Miles asks himself.

' _Miles, we need to talk but mentally.'_ Caliburn telepathically called him.

' _Ok, what do we need to talk about?'_ He asks.

' _It's Wade, I don't think he is a good influence on Jaune.'_ Caliburn telepathically said.

' _Don't worry, I'm planning on letting him shadow with his sister at Atlas. She works as an Atlas Special Operatives Unit. Plus, I already asked General James Ironwood and he gives me a green light.'_ Miles mentally said.

A minute later, Wade finally shows up. "Hey guys, look what I found." He said as he waving the weapon.

"Seriously Wade! another railgun." Miles angrily said. "You have fifty of them."

"Really, I'm starting to be forgetful lately," Wade said as he scratches his head. "Oh well, luckily we will be going to Atlas. I'm sure their advanced medical technology that can help me."

"Are you sure they won't arrest you when we get there, Wade?" Jaune asks.

"Don't worry. I already pay them so that they won't arrest me. Hooray for corruption!" Wade said as he raises his both of hands.

"Hooray for corruption!" Jaune also said as he raises his both of hands.

* * *

 **Aura Manipulation (Lvl.2)**

 **Abilities;**

 **Heal**

 **\- Heal him or other people**

 **\- Drawback: healing other people aura drain his own aura**

 **Boost**

 **\- Boosted strength, speed, and agility in a specific area of the body**

 **\- Drawback: temporary paralysis**

 **Charge**

 **\- Replenish his aura**

 **\- Drawback: It takes time to recharge**

 **Aura spear**

 **\- A spear made out of his own aura**

 **\- Drawback: Drain his aura**

 **Aura Shield**

 **\- A dome shape shield**

 **\- Drawback: Took half of his aura**

 **Aura Bullet**

 **\- Bullet made out of his aura**

 **\- Drawback: take a small percent of his aura**

 **Jaune's semblance;**

 **-Aura Manipulation**

 **-Speeds that can burst into a rose petals**

 **Caliburn semblance;**

 **-Link**

 **-(next chapter) Foresight**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

* * *

A few days later, at Atlas airport, Wade goes his separate way while Jaune and Miles go around town. Miles allowed his son to look around town while he goes meet the general. Jaune saw having fun looking around town until he accidentally bumps into someone.

"Watch where you're going peasant," A white hair boy rudely said.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking." Jaune apologize.

"Look at what you did." The white hair boy angrily pointed at his clothes.

"Umm…what am I looking at?" Jaune asks.

"You have your filth in it, you filthy peasant." A boy rudely said.

Jaune takes a look at it and sees nothing. "Really, I don't see anything." He calmly said.

"You idiot baboon, did you not see the mess you made!" A boy rudely yelled.

"Ok, I'm not putting up with this," Jaune said as he about to walk away.

But, the boy stops him. "Hey, I did tell you to leave."

"Listen here fucker, I don't tell me what to do. So let me leave or you have something else to worry about." Jaune said threatening tone.

"How dare you threaten me, do you know who I am?" The white hair boy asks.

"Don't know and I don't care. Now, excuse me." Jaune said as he leaves the boy.

A few hours later, Jaune meet up with his father, who is with General Ironwood, Winter Schnee, and his sister.

"Jaune," His sister rushes and hug him. "Oh, I miss you so much."

"I…miss…you…too…sis," Jaune said as he is being crushed by his sister hugs.

"Alright, Anna, let your brother go," Miles said. She let him as Jaune is able to breathe again.

"So, you're the boy who donated millions to ever military of every kingdom in Remnant," Ironwood said. Jaune just smiles as he scratches his head. "Your father told me that you will be shadowing your sister tomorrow. I hope you listen to our lieutenant instruction."

"Don't worry sir; I'll make sure he will be on his best behavior, right Jaune," Anna said as she pats Jaune's back. Jaune just nodded. "Oh, Jaune, this is one of my students, Winter Schnee. Winter, meet my little brother, Jaune."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jaune," Winter said.

Jaune bows down and said. "It's a pleasure meeting you too." Winter smiles back.

"Well, you guys are properly introduced, let us get going before we are late for Winter's little sister concert," Anna said.

"Are you sure its ok for us to tag along?" Miles asks.

"That won't be a problem, Mr. Arc," Winter said.

* * *

A few minutes later, at a theater where Winter sister performing. Winter meet up with her father and her younger brother.

"You!" Winter younger brother yelled. "What are you doing here peasant?"

"Oh, not this guy again," Jaune said.

"Whitley!" Winter said. "Behave, I invited them."

"Why do you invite this peasant here?" Whitley rudely asks.

"What is going on here?" Winter father asks.

"Father, tell those peasants to leave this place at once." Whitley rudely said.

"If you do that then kiss you largest investor goodbye, Jacques," Miles said.

Jacques raises an eyebrow. "And who might you be?"

"Miles Arc, owner of Arc's corporation" He responds.

Jacques went pale. "Oh, I'm so sorry for my son behavior, Mr. Arc."

"Father, why are you apologizing to those peasants?" Whitley asks.

"Quiet Whitley," He glares at his son. "Those people are our biggest investor and we can't afford to lose them."

"Actually, you should apologize to my son, since it's his lien after all and the owner of one-fourth of the company," Miles said.

"Ha, you're joking right." Whitley rudely said.

Jaune just smirks as he pulls out his scroll and shows his bank account and his monthly income. Their jaw drop as they saw the huge amount lien he has. Jaune and Miles just laugh at their reaction. "Don't worry; just let me punch him once then all is forgiven," Jaune said.

"What!" Whitley said.

"Ok," Jacques agree on his term then Jaune punches Whitley in the stomach.

* * *

After the Weiss' concert, Jacques invited them for dinner at a fancy restaurant.

"So Jaune, what's brought you here?" Jacques asks.

"I'm here to train actually, I'll be shadowing in my sister's work tomorrow," Jaune respond. "Oh, and great performance by the way." He complements Weiss performance.

"Thank you," Weiss responded.

"Why are you wasting your time on training?" Whitley rudely asks.

"So, I won't be a pussy if ever I get in trouble." Jaune smugly respond.

Whitley was about to talk back at him until a group of white fang barging into the restaurant. Whitley hides cowardly under the table as Ironwood, Winter, and Anna stands up and ready to defend.

Jaune gets up and grabs his gun. ' _Caliburn, activate foresight.'_ Caliburn heard his thought and activate his add-on semblance. Jaune vision of the surrounding is starting to slow down as he analyzes the white fang member and predicts their movements. He saw that Ironwood can handle the two white fangs charging at them, Winter has no problem taking the three white fangs coming for her, his sister and his father can take the big one while he handles the remaining five. With that, his view of the surrounding starting to go back to normal and starting to shoot the five white fangs taking all of them down.

Ironwood shot one of the white fangs knocking him down as the other one get closer to strike but he just knocks him out. Winter summon a Beowolf to took down the two white fangs while she charges and knocks the other one out while Miles and Anna tag team the big white fang member pretty easily.

"Well, that all of them. Did you pee your pants there Whitley?" Jaune mocks him. Whitley just continues shaking under the table as Jaune and Weiss took a pick under the table.

* * *

The next day, Jaune is trying to catch up with his new daily routine here in the military. In the few weeks, Jaune finally adapts to his military routine and manage to impress Ironwood on how he quickly adapted to this environment. He even thought of letting Jaune join his military if he wants to. The next month later, Jaune is shadowing his sister on a mission. They are patrolling in a bullhead.

"Ok, this is a simple patrol mission. So don't get your hope up if you went something excited happen." Anna said.

"Don't jinx it; I would like to have a simple run," Jaune respond. Everything is normal until they got hit and their bullhead is spinning out of control. Their bullhead crash but everyone survives and unconscious as somebody walk to them.

A few hours later, they are in an unknown location as they are tied up. Jaune is bleeding and slowly regaining consciousness as he heard a creepy laughter.

"Hey there," A creepy voice said. "Someone is waking up." Jaune looks up and saw a man with green hair and a cut on his throat while holding a knife. "Goodmorning sleepy head," Jaune look around as he trying to untie his restraint. "You're probably wanted to know where you guys are, don't you?" he asks with a creepy smile. "Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Anti,"

' _Jaune, don't worry. Help is on the way. Just hang in there. '_ Caliburn telepathically said to Jaune.

"Now," Anti put his knife on his throat. "What's your name?" He asks as he starting to laugh.

"Jaune, Jaune Arc," He responds.

"Well Jaune, I-"Anti was cut off by a bullhead crashing at the building. "Shit! Grab the other," he commands his minions as they carry the soldiers and his sister. Jaune manages to get free and tried to catch up with him but some stop him.

"Don't, you are not in a great shape right now." The guy who saves him said. He looks like Anti but cleaner and friendly. "Don't worry, we still have time to save your friend, but for now, we have to leave and patch you up," he said. "Oh I'm Sean by the way and here is your sword. He is the one who asks me to save you."

"Caliburn," Jaune hugs his sword. Sean pulls him into his bullhead as the Anti's other minions starting to shoot at them.

"Alright, hang on guys." Sean flies out of there the ship in full throttle.

* * *

A few hours later at an unknown location, Sean crashes his ship to his base as two other people dodge.

"What the hell Jack!" A young boy angrily said.

"Screw you, Billy," Sean responds.

"Yeah Jack, this is the third time you crash a bullhead at our base and who do you think is going to fix all of this, huh." A fox Faunus angrily said. "Me off cause," she storms off to another room.

"Ok, where am I and who are you, people?" Jaune asks.

"We are in an abandon Atlas military base outside Anti sight," Billy responds.

"And we are the resistance," Sean said. "Anti take over our village, Parva Villa, and we been trying to take it back."

"Why didn't you call for help?" Jaune asks.

"Do you think we haven't tried that? We had been trying to call Atlas for help but our call can't go through. Anti blocks the signal to the outside." Sean responds.

"Ok, but I need to save my sister. So does anyone have a plan to take this guy down?" Jaune asks. No one answered. "Seriously, no one has a plan?"

"I have one but they agree that saw a stupid idea." A familiar voice said.

Jaune look where the voice came from and saw someone with a distorted look. "Wade?" the guy smile. "Holy shit Wade, what happened to you?"

"It's a long story, but hey, nice to see you again Jaune," Wade said.

"It's nice to see you too, Wade," Jaune said as he hugs him.

"Now you're here, I have a better idea," Wade said as he pets Jaune back.

* * *

 **Foresight;**

 **Abilities;**

 **-this ability increases his perception and ability to analyze and predict people movement  
**

 **-Drawback: he can only use it once every thirty minutes if he uses it again within less than thirty minutes can cause temporary blindness. He can't predict a person movements who relies on pure instinct.**

 **Jaune's semblance;**

 **-Aura Manipulation Lvl. 2**

 **-Speed that can burst into rose petals  
**

 **Caliburn add-on semblance;  
**

 **-link**

 **-foresight**

 **-(next chapter) Air manipulation (if you have a better name than this, I'm open to suggestion)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

* * *

At the resistance base, Jaune is going to meet up with Sean and Wade.

"So, are you going ok, Jaune?" Sean asks.

"I'm fine thank you," Jaune respond. "So can anyone explain what happened here?"

"The Atlas research facility where I work is overrun by Ajax who cut our communication and turns Wade into this," Sean said as he gestures to Wade's face.

"Ok, so what should we do?" Jaune asks.

"We want you to liberate this area," Wade said as he pointed at a map. "We need firepower and free the captive before you could track down Anti. Then we go west and help the neighboring villages and get the communication tower working. Ciorcad Oir, the most high-tech village here in Infinite, but it's overrun by Kraven and his army. Now, it's a hunting ground for Kraven. Once we get Atlas military support, we can charge the Atlas research facility up north where Francis is, the ringleader of this whole mess."

"Ajax," Sean said.

"Who fucking cares," Wade retorted. "So, any question, Jaune?"

"What you want me to do?" Jaune asks.

"You just have to get down there and free the prisoner to cause an uprising using this," Wade pulls out a wingsuit.

"I will be providing support while Wade causes a distraction," Sean said.

"Ok, I never use a wingsuit nor done this before," Jaune said.

"You will be fine," Wade said.

"Then would you guys do it?" Jaune said.

"Someone had to be a distraction," Wade said.

"And I'm afraid of height," Sean said.

"You flew a bullhead before." Jaune retorted back at Sean.

* * *

An hour later, Anti goons were just guarding the entrance until Wade shot a hellfire at them.

"Intruder at the main entrance sends reinforcement." One of the goons radios in.

While at a distance, Jaune is waiting for the signal until he saw a huge explosion. "Ok, that the signal." He said as he ready to jump. "Caliburn, activate air manipulation." Caliburn activate his add-on semblance.

"Jaune, you should be careful. I felt a dark presence in the area." Caliburn warned Jaune.

"Don't worry, we got this." He jumps off and glides his way to the facility. He used his air manipulation semblance to guide his way into the building. "Alright Jaune, stealth mode activate." He talks to himself.

"You know I can do that, right?" Caliburn said.

"I know, but I can do this without it," Jaune said as he sneaks around to find the prisoners. He saw two goons guarding a door. Jaune look around and saw a huge crate hanging on top of them by a rope. He smirks as he air slashes the rope crashing them.

"So much for stealth," Caliburn sarcastically said.

"What, nobody around except for those two," Jaune said as the sneak his way to the door. He opens a crack in the door and saw all the prisoners tied up and blindfolded with one goon guarding them. "How did he not hear that?" he asks himself then as saw he is wearing an earphone on. "Oh," He sneaks right behind the guard and knocks him down.

He frees his sister and the other prisoners. "Jaune," she said as she hugs her little brother. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain later," Jaune said. Then they grab all the weapons in the next room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wade is enjoying himself with killing and some explosion.

 _"Wade, take an easy with the explosive. We don't want to build with everyone in it."_ Sean warns Wade.

"Ok," Wade childly respond. Jaune burst out the entrance door with the escaped prisoner. "About time you show up."

"Thanks for waiting, now let's go out of here before more of them came," Jaune said.

"Alright Sean, get us out of here." Wade radio in.

" _On my way,"_ Sean responds as he jumps in his bullhead.

"Ok, Sean is on his way," Wade said as they fought every enemy in the area. Everything is doing great until Anti shows up.

"WeLl, lOok wHaT wE HaVE HeRe." Anti said in a creepy tone as he fires black goo from his hand at Jaune to restrain him. "YoU cAn hAVe TheM WhILe I TakE tHis One." He said as both Anti and Jaune slowly disappear into a puddle of black goo.

"Jaune!" Both Anna and Wade shout.

* * *

A few hours later, Jaune regains consciousness and notice that he is cover with black goo and can't move.

"FiNaLly, yoU'rE AwaKE," Anti said as his look at Caliburn on the floor. "NiCe sWord YoU hErE bUt CaN yOU tElL mE wHy I cAn't WieLd iT." He asks as he tries to hold it burn his hand burn. Jaune just glares back at him. Anti punches his face. "AnSWer mE," he angrily said. Jaune just smiles back at him. Anti got piss and punches him again. "AnSwER mE," he angrily screams louder as he continues punching him. Jaune just keeps smiling. "WhY aRE yOu sMILinG? I'M hUrTiNg yOU."

"Because…" Jaune mumble as his face is bleeding.

"BeCAusE wHAt," Anti angrily said.

"Because…" Jaune said as he looks at him directly to his eyes. "Now, we got you." He said as Sean crashes his ship through the building. Anti dodges the ship and the rubble.

Wade jump off the ship and free Jaune. "Sorry, we're late, kid."Jaune drops down on the floor. "Ouch, you took a lot of beating." He said as he helps him up and grabs Caliburn. "Luck he didn't notice nor destroy the tracker on you."

Meanwhile, Sean and Anna pointed their guns at Anti and start shooting at him."YoU tHinK…" He coughs up black blood as he getting up. "ShE wILl coMe aND dEsTRoy EveRyTHinG KiNGdoM YoU BeEN TrYinG tO PrOtecT…" He coughs up black blood. "AnD TheRe Is NoTHiNg…" he stands up straight and smirks at them. "YoU CaN'T Do aNYthinG aBoUt It." He said as he disappears into a puddle of black goo.

"Did you get him?" Wade asks as he carrying Jaune on his shoulder.

"No, he got away." Sean frustratedly said.

Anna runs up to Jaune to check him if he is ok. "Jaune, are you ok?"

"Nope," Jaune respond.

"Don't worry kid; we will patch you up once we get back," Wade said.

"No need, I can just heal myself," Jaune said as he healed his wound instantly.

"Wait, how did you do that?" Sean asks.

"He healed himself by using his aura," Wade explains.

"But, what about-""Don't worry; he has a large amount of aura preserve." Anna cut Sean off as Wade just drops Jaune on the floor rudely.

* * *

A few moments later, at the base, they are discussing on their next plan.

"No, I am not letting you send my little brother to that place alone," Anna said as she slams her hands on the table.

"Sis, he turns that place to a hunting ground and using the civilians as prey," Jaune said.

"That is more reason to not let you go alone," Anna said.

"And not all of them are civilians; some of them are white Fang member," Wade said. "Which, we have no idea why they were there."

"Jaune, just wait until everyone is patch up and rested before we can move to our next phase," Sean said.

"No, every minute we waste Infinite is killing those people for his sick game," Jaune said then sighed. "I'll go ahead." He said as he leaves the room.

Anna punches Wade in the shoulder. "Ouch, what did I do?" He asks.

"You influence him into this." Anna retorted.

"No, he is just being an Arc," Wade said. Anna just sighs and follows Jaune.

* * *

Jaune is just staring at a distant. Anna walks up to him.

"Jaune," Anna called him. He just ignores her. "Look, we have a lot of people who are injured and we don't know if Anti is coming back or not. Our best option is to rest up and came up a good strategy to take this." She said but Jaune just keeps staring at a distant. She sighs. "Jaune, I don't want to lose you again." Jaune is now looking at her with a worried look. "We were devastated when we lost you and I don't want to feel that again."

"Sis, I can't just sit here and do nothing while other people are getting hurt," Jaune said as he tightens his grip.

"You have to be a hero, huh," Anna said. "Just promise me that you came back alive."

"I will, and an Arc never breaks their promises," Jaune said as he gives her a hug. Then Jaune leaves to the neighboring village.

* * *

A few hours later, Jaune sneak into Ciorcad Oir village without any detection until he felt a sharp pain in his neck as he slowly losing consciousness. Infinite appear right in front of him as Jaune collapse on the ground. A few moments later he woke up at the center of the village.

Jaune slowly gets up and notice that he still have his weapons while looking around. "Where am I?"

"I like to know that too." A rudely and familiar voice said. Jaune looks to where the voice comes from and saw Whitley tied up with wolf Faunus.

Then the screen suddenly turns on. _"Greeting Jaune Arc, I am Infinite and you three have been marked as a prey. You'll be hunted by my men. So, start running."_ Infinite said. Jaune is piss as he punches the monitor.

"Don't just stand there, free me so I can get away from this varmint." Whitley rudely demands.

"Hey, I have a name you know." The Faunus said.

"Shut it varmint." Whitley rudely said.

"You shut it, Schnee." The Faunus retorted.

"What about both of you shut up," Jaune said as he held his sword above his head. "Or I might miss." He said as he swings his sword to free them. Both of them went pale as they close their eyes. "Alright, you two are free now." Two of them open their eyes and glad that they aren't dead. Jaune help to Faunus up. "What's your name miss?"

"Shiro Okami," Her respond.

"Why are you helping that varmint, she's a white fang." Whitley rudely said.

"I know," Jaune respond.

"Then why are you helping her?" He rudely asks.

"What about I shut your mouth, you arrogant prick." She said in a threatening tone.

"Both of you stop," Jaune stands between them. "Look, I have no time to babysit you two. So, you two can either kill each other or come with me and help me get the communication tower running so we can get help." Those two glares at each other for a moment but just sigh in agreement. "Ok, let's get moving before they come and kill us."

* * *

 **Air Manipulation (Lvl. 1);**

 **Abilities;**

 **-Air glide: this ability to control his movement in the air**

 **-Drawback: Wingsuit required**

 **-Air slash**

 **-Drawback: its need to charge longer of a stronger attack  
**

 **Jaune's semblance;**

 **-Aura Manipulation Lvl. 2**

 **-Speed that can burst into rose petals**

 **Caliburn add-on semblance;**

 **-link**

 **-foresight**

 **-Air manipulation Lvl. 1**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Jaune, Shiro, and Whitley were sneaking through an alleyway while Jaune listens to Shiro and Whitley arguing until they found a safe place to hide.

"I think we will be safe here for now," Jaune said.

"So what's your plan, peasant?" Whitley rudely asks.

"I'm starting to regret saving you," Jaune said. As he looks around. "Ok, we need to get into a communication tower and send help, so is there anyone of you knows how to hack a computer?" Both of them raise their hand then they glare at each other.

"Really, a vermin like you know how to use a computer." Whitley insulted her.

"Then, how did I get access to your facility without setting any alarm." She retorted back.

"Guys, I have no time to babysit you two," Jaune said as he set between them. "Come on and let's find you guys some weapons." He said as he led them. They saw two Infinite's men as they hide. Jaune and Shiro sneak up at them and take the two men down then the two men melt into a puddle of black goo. "Ok, that was creepy. So, a bow and arrow or a revolver, which one do you want?" Jaune asks Shiro.

"Why are you giving this vermin a weapon? Did you forget she's a white fang?" Whitley angrily asks.

"Shut it prick." Shiro retorted as she grabs the bow and arrow.

"Ok, here you go," Jaune said as he passes the revolver to Whitley. "Don't kill each other. We need each other to get out off here alive."

"Then why did you come here alone, peasant?" Whitley rudely asks.

"My plan was to rescue many prisoners and start a revolution, I was hoping to get find an army but instead I'm stuck with you two," Jaune responds.

"Sorry for being a disappointment, peasant." Whitley sarcastically said.

"Well, at least I got one fighter," Jaune said as Shiro smirk. Whitley was about to say something until they are spotted by Infinite's men coming from both sides. _'Caliburn, activate foresight,'_ Time slowdown around him as he anticipated their move. He saw everything is ok but he saw something he doesn't like.

Whitley took down five of Infinite's men coming toward them while Shiro takes care enemy from above. Jaune took care the enemy from the other side. After he takes care of those guys, he immediately rushes between Whitley and Shiro as they aim at each other and fired. Jaune manages to block the bullet and catches the arrow.

 **"KNOCK IT OFF!"** Jaune yelled at a top of his lungs. "Don't you guys see we have a bigger problem here?" he asks but they ignore him as they point their weapons at each other and ready to fire. Jaune just sigh. _'Caliburn, activate astrapi.'_ Caliburn activate that add-on semblance as bunny ears pop out of his head. Now he gets their undivided attention as their eyes widen.

"What the, are you a Faunus/vermin?" both of them asks but Jaune just shocks them knocking them unconscious.

Jaune tied them up and drag them. "I have my utmost respect to does parents who have to deal with this."

Caliburn smirks. "You may be a father someday and this two is a good practice."

"I don't think any parent would shock their own children," Jaune said. Caliburn laugh as Jaune continues dragging Whitley and Shiro.

* * *

A few moments later, Shiro and Whitley are starting to wake up. Jaune notices it. "Oh, you two are awake." He said as he drags them.

"Release me, peasant." Whitley rudely ordered.

"And so I can kill this prick," Shiro said.

"No," Jaune respond.

"Why and what happened to your Faunus ears? Are you a Faunus, right?" Shiro asks.

"No," Jaune respond.

"Then what about those bunny ears earlier?" Shiro asks.

"I could shine some light into that." Caliburn said. Both of their eyes widen as they stare at the sword.

"Did your sword just talk?" Whitley asks.

"Yep, so much for keeping it a secret," Jaune said.

"Jaune, we have been releveling this to everyone." Caliburn said.

"Those guys are friends and those two are…" Jaune said.

"Jaune, remember what your mother told you." Caliburn said.

Jaune sigh. "Fine, but I won't untie them. They will just kill each other again."

"Ahem, would you mind untie me and explain how your sword talks." Whitley rudely asks.

"Caliburn will explain to you guys and nope, I'll keep you two that way a little longer," Jaune said. Caliburn was about to explain everything but they were spotted by Infinite's men.

"We have been spotted, untie us now." Shiro panic said.

"Yes, untie us now!" Whitley yelled. But, Jaune just smirks and looks at them with a creepy smile on his face that sends chill on their spine. Jaune used them as a weapon as he charges at the enemies.

"This I'll teach you guys a lesson," Jaune said as he attacks the enemies. "Relax; your aura will probably protect you." He said as he continues using them as a weapon.

A few hours of beating later, Shiro and Whitley are beaten and in pain while Jaune finally unties them.

"Now, are you going to listen to me now?" Jaune said as he heals them by using his semblance.

"You will regret this once I get out of this place." Whitley threatens him.

"Ok, then I have to kill you before help arrives," Jaune said.

"You're bluffing," Whitley said.

Jaune gives him a creepy smile. "Am I?" he said in a threatening tone. Whitley went pale while Shiro is starting to get scared.

"This is why we want you to train in the military. Wade influence did a number on you." Caliburn said.

* * *

A few hours later, they manage to arrive at communication tower without any detection. Shiro took the two guards with an arrow as they sneak their way in.

"Ok, do your magic," Jaune said as he keeps watch for the enemy. They nodded when they begin their work o the computer. Then hear felt huge explosion from outside.

"Oh shit!" Shiro yelled.

"What's wrong?" Jaune asks.

"What is look like, they taking down the communication tower," Whitley said as another explosion set off.

"Shit! We need to get out off here." Shiro said. Jaune grabs them and rushes out of the facility using his other semblance. They are the far distance from the communication tower as few rose petals flew around them. "What just happened?"

"It's my other semblance, I'll explain later. For now, we have to hide." Jaune said as he led them.

A moment later, they find an abandoned warehouse.

"We should camp here for tonight," Jaunes said as he sits out down.

"So what are plans now, peasant?" Whitley asks.

"Well, find another communication tower," Jaune respond.

"Where could we find that? There is only one communication tower in this village." Whitley said.

"Actually, there is another one," Shiro said. They look at her. "There is a hacker den somewhere hidden in this village. If we find it, we can use it to call help."

"Wait, are you talking about hacker den were 'The Fox' hide before he completely disappears?" Whitley asks.

"Yep, that's the one," Shiro respond.

"That's impossible, nobody had ever found his hacker den, and not even Atlas top cyber team couldn't find him," Whitley said then look at Jaune. "Oh, you probably don't know who we talking about, peasant."

"Who, Aiden Pearce, I knew him," Jaune responds.

"Wait, you know his real name?" Shiro asks.

"Yeah, Wade told me not to make an enemy of him," Jaune respond. "So, where is this hacker den?"

"I don't know exactly where it is, but I know where to look," Shiro said.

"Great," Whitley sarcastically said,

"Ok, that would do. We will start the search tomorrow." Jaune said.

* * *

At the next day, at an abandon shipping yard, they are searching for the hacker den.

"So, did you guys find anything?" Jaune asks as he searches the area for something.

"Nope," Whitley respond.

"Nothing here," Shiro responds.

"Try to check the inside of those containers over there while I'll check over here," Jaune said as Shiro start checking every container. Jaune found an abandon scroll while Shiro found a terminal computer inside of the container.

"Hey guys, I found something," Shiro said. Jaune and Whitley walk up to her and saw the terminal. "It's a strange place for a terminal."

"So, how do we access it?" Whitley asks.

"This might help," Jaune said as he shows them a scroll. Whitley garbs rudely off of his hand.

"Wait, this scroll has a lot of hacking software and some of them I haven't heard of. Where did you find this?" Whitley asks. Before Jaune could respond, the scroll rings. Jaune grabs the scroll and answers it. "You dolt! Why did you answers?" He asks but Jaune just shh him.

"Hello," Jaune respond.

" _Hello Jaune Arc,"_ The person on the scroll responds. Jaune eyes widen.

"How did you-" _"It's doesn't matter, but I like you to know that if you ever planning on using this to hurt the innocent, I will find you and kill you."_ The guy on the scroll said as he hangs up. Jaune turns pale.

"Well, who was it?" Shiro asks.

"It's Aiden," Jaune respond as his hands shaking. "He knows how I am and threaten me if I do something he doesn't like." Now both Whitley and Shiro are scared.

"So, do we still going to do this?" Shiro asks.

"Well, he only threatens him so I think we're fine," Whitley respond.

Jaune just sighs and activated the terminal with the scroll. The container is started moving then the other end of the container opening. They walk in and saw a huge room with a lot of monitor and computer stuff. Both Whitley and Shiro amaze on what they see.

"Woah, I don't see this many techs in one room since Atlas Cyber Division," Whitley said as he looks around.

"Oh, I found something," Shiro said. "It's an instruction to turn the system on."

"Cool, so we do we need to do," Jaune asks.

"It's said to turn the whole system on is to activate three terminals. One here, the other on the second ground floor, and last is inside of a vent." Shiro read the instruction out loud.

"That a vent, how we going to get to the terminal in that small vent?" Whitley asks. Jaune and Shiro just look at him. "What are you looking at?" he asks.

A few hours later, Whitley is in the vent. "Don't die in there, or this whole place will smell." Jaune jokingly said as Shiro chuckles. "But seriously, don't die. The smell of an old decaying corpse is really bad." Jaune sides in a serious tone.

"You are going to regret this, peasant." Whitley angrily said.

"Do you want as to block your only way out?" Jaune jokingly threatens Whitley.

"I saw a huge box over there," Shiro said.

"Don't you dare vermin," Whitley angrily said then he found the terminal. "Ok, I found the terminal."

"Great, let's turn the other terminals," Jaune said.

* * *

An hour later, the whole monitors in the room turn on. Whitley and Shiro went to the main pc while Jaune looks around at the other room.

"Wow, it connects to every surveillance system in Atlas," Shiro said as she sits down and leans on the main pc.

"Not only that, but it also got a lot of dirt on corrupt politics and businessmen," Whitley said as he looks at the pc.

"And, I'm not surprised that your family name is here," Shiro said as she clicks on that file. The file is filled with a lot of illegal activities but what catches their eyes is a folder name 'False White Fang Attack'.

"False White Fang Attack, what's that mean?" Whitley asks. Shiro just opened the file. They saw all false accusation.

"So the rumors are true, your family uses us and kills innocent to get the insurance," Shiro said as she continues browsing until Whitley stop her. "What's your-"She stopped as she sees how he serious he is.

"Open this file," Whitley order her as he pointed at a specific file.

"Why do I-" "Just open it." He yelled. She listens to his request and opened the file. Whitley went completely silent as he continues reading then left without saying a word.

"Hey guys, I found a 3D printer that can make guns and other weapons," Jaune said as he runs back to the main area. He looks around and didn't see Whitley. "Umm, where's the rich kid?"

"He left," Shiro responds.

"Oh, I'll go check on him while you try to contact Atlas military," Jaune said as he goes outside. He saw Whitley sitting alone looking down. "Are you ok prick?" he asks but Whitley just glares at him. "But seriously, what's bothering you?" Whitley didn't respond. "Look, whatever is bothering you. It's much easier to tell someone about it than to keep it bobbled up."

Whitley sigh. "Do you have any close relative that makes you feel safe?" he asks. That catches Jaune off guard.

"That's a weird question, but yes, I have," Jaune respond.

"Well, mine was my grandmother. She just sees me as her little boy while the other treats me just another Schnee. I don't have to do anything to impress her." Whitley said as he smiles a little. "But, they kill her. They kill her and lie about it so that they could get their inherited from her scot-free," he said as he clenches his fists. "So that's why…" Tears are starting to pour out from his eyes. "Only a few people cry at her funeral." He said while tears pouring out from his eyes.

"Wait for it or do something about it," Jaune said. Whitley looks up. "You are probably one of the few good seeds in your family. So, you could either wait for someone in your family to change your family image or you do something that can cause a huge impact on your family." Whitley wipes his tears from his eyes then get up. "Come on, we have a lot of work to do."

* * *

 **I may make a spin-off or something about Whitley in the future, so any suggestion on a good hucker name for him coz I have nothing.**

 **Astrapi (Lvl. 1);**

 **Abilities;**

 **-Can generate electricity**

 **-Grow a bunny ears**

 **-Drawback: It takes a long time to charge for a stronger attack.**

 **Jaune's semblance;**

 **-Aura Manipulation Lvl. 2**

 **-Speed that can burst into rose petals**

 **Caliburn add-on semblance;**

 **-link**

 **-foresight**

 **-Air manipulation Lvl. 1**

 **\- Astrapi (Lvl. 1)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Shiro was trying to call for help but something is blocking the signal, so she tried to find where is the transmitter that jamming the signals. Whitley and Jaune walk in the room.

"Hey, did you manage to call Atlas military?" Jaune asks.

"No, something is jamming our signal," Shiro respond.

"How Aiden texts me earlier," Jaune asks.

"My guess they figure out that we have a way to communicate outside, so they amplify their jammer," Shiro said.

"So what should we do now?" Jaune asks.

"I located where the jammer is coming from three locations," Shiro said. "You can hack and overload the jammer with 'The Fox' scroll to destroy it. I can give you a quick course on how to uses it."

* * *

A few struggling hacking lessons later, Jaune went out to the first location while Whitley and Shiro stay in their hacker den. Shiro was doing her thing until she notices that Whitley is completely silent for an hour now. "Hey, you're awfully quiet back there."

"This is none of your concern, vermin," Whitley respond.

"There's that Schnee that I like to hate," Shiro said. "But seriously, what's wrong? I did have a good look at the file you want me to click."

Whitley looks down depressingly. "I knew my family did some shady stuff but, I kill our own blood…" He clenches his fist. "I don't know what to do?" he asks.

Shiro stays silent for a minute then she responds. "It's up to you." Whitley looks at her. "Either you do something or nothing it's all is up to you. Whatever your reason is, it's up to you," she said but he just looks down. "Look, let's talk about this later. We need to focus on getting out of here."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jaune is sneaking at where the first jamming signals at. There were two guards at the front entrance. He quickly gets in then plugs the scroll to a terminal and struggle to hack the jammer. After he hacks the jammer, the whole room flashes a red light. He immediately grabs the scroll and runs out as the whole place started sparks. He made it out as a huge explosion destroyed the building.

"Ok, she forgot to mention that," Jaune said then his scroll ring. "Hello,"

" _Jaune, can you hear me?"_ Shiro asks.

"Loud and clear" Jaune respond.

 _"Good, so I may overlook the jammer a little bit,"_ Shiro said. _"You see, the jammers are rigs with explosive. So, whenever you overload the jammer, the bomb will immediately activate."_

"Oh great," Jaune sarcastically said.

 _"But, the good news is we only need to destroy one more jammer and I can destroy the last jammer remotely from here,"_ Shiro said.

"The bad news is both jammers are at a center of a huge facility that I can't dash my way out of there, huh," Jaune said.

" _Actually, we might have a way to overload the jammer without getting in. Just come back and I'll explain it to you."_ Shiro said.

* * *

A few hours later, at the hacker den, Jaune walk into the room.

"Hey Jaune, I have a plan but first, let me take a look at Aiden's scroll," Shiro said. Jaune shrugs and gives her the scroll. She tinkers with the scroll for a minute then hand it over to Jaune. "Here you go, I fully updated hacking software."

"Ok, what do I do with this? You know that I'm not a pro hacker like you guys, right." Jaune said.

Shiro just and grab the scroll off Jaune hands. "Fine, I'll do it." She said as she walks out.

Jaune just shrugs then turn and sees Whitley is looking through His family's file on the main computer. He just leaves him alone and goes to the next room. Whitley looks deeper to the files until something catches his attention. He looks through that file and what's he saw make his eyes widen. A few hours later, Shiro successfully destroys the jammer, now the jamming signal is weak and they can call for help. Shiro walks back to the hacker den.

"Hey guys, did you hacked the last jammer yet?" Shiro asks. But, Whitley shoots her.

Jaune rush back to the room. "What's doing on here?" he panics yelled as he draws his sword.

"I'm just checking if the file is true," Whitley respond while looking at her blocking the bullet with a glyph that looks like a Schnee emblem. "Look likes its true," he said as he puts his gun down and shows them the file. "That she's a Schnee." She couldn't believe what she heard.

"H-how…I…that's impossible! My family was silents, suppress and murder by your my family." Shiro said as she aims her bow at Whitley

"That's why they did it," Whitley responds as he looks down. "They don't want a Faunus blood on our family legacy." He clenches his fist. "And, I sick of it. That's why." he looks up. "I'm ending this legacy." He said in a serious tone.

Both Shiro and Jaune eyes widen. "Woah there, don't you think this is too much," Jaune said. "I mean, you can try to change your family business practice or something."

"It won't work," Whitley said as he shows them files of his relative who are missing, humiliated, or murder by their relative. "They try to make this right but look at what they did to them." He said with a strong expression.

"Ok, don't you thin-" "I'm in," Shiro cut Jaune off. "They need to pay." She said.

"Ok, you two need to calm down and focus on the task at hand," Jaune said. They glare at him. "Look, there are a lot of injured people at the other village and they are counting on us. So, we need to call Atlas and send help." They just sigh and listen to Jaune.

* * *

A few hours later, they broke down the last jammer and call Atlas for help.

"Ok, Atlas militaries are on the way and they will pick you guys up at this location in three hours," Shiro said.

"Wait, you're not coming?" Jaune asks.

"She's a White Fang. They will arrest her on the spot." Whitley said.

"A former White Fang, I said I'm in on whatever you're planning to destroy SDC," Shiro said.

"Well, I'll call you when we're gonna start," Whitley said.

"Aww, a few weeks ago you two were trying to kill each other, now you two are bonding," Jaune said.

"Thanks for making this awkward, peasant," Whitley said. Jaune just scratches his head awkwardly.

"Plus, I can't go back to the White Fang. Once they found out that I'm a Schnee, they will kill me on the spot." Shiro said while shivering in fear. Jaune and Whitley feel sorry for her.

"It's ok; you'll figure this one out," Jaune said as he pats her head.

"Jaune, I don't think it's a good idea to pat a Faunus. It's insulting to her-" Whitley stop as he sees the wolf faunus enjoying the head pat. "Never mind," he said as Jaune continue patting her head.

* * *

A few hours, at the extraction point, Jaune and Whitley are just waiting. Whitley is on a deep thought while Jaune keeps a looks out. Jaune notices how Whitley deeply thought.

"Hey, are you ok? You seem in a deep thought for a while now." Jaune said.

"I'm just thinking about how I going to do this. Every news outlet here in Atlas is own by my family." Whitley said.

"You will figure this out," Jaune said as he pats his back.

"Don't touch me, peasant," Whitley said as he knocks Jaune handoff.

"Ok, I just thought we bond a little," Jaune said.

"We did, but not that much," Whitley respond.

Then Infinite suddenly attacks them from behind. Jaune manages to shield Whitley and himself using his semblance. "Oh, I forgot about him," Jaune said as he draws his sword. Infinite float into the air then laser cannons suddenly appears and pointed at them.

"What do we do now?" Whitley asks as he draws his gun.

Jaune places his hand on Whitley back. "Caliburn, activate limit break." He said. Then Jaune hand started to glow as Whitley felt getting stronger and notice huge family glyphs on the ground. "I just unlock your full potential but it's on a time limit, so make it count." Whitley nodded.

Infinite fired the lasers at them but Jaune shields them from all of his attacks then he charges at Infinite. Infinite pull a sword out of nowhere and block Jaune attack while Whitley destroyed all laser cannons by summoning a flock of birds. Infinite notice it and then multiples himself and attack them. They were overwhelmed so Whitley summons a nevermore and fly up to give them space. Then all of them morph into a giant version of Infinite.

"How the heck he's doing that?" Jaune asks.

"It's an illusion, Jaune. But, his illusion is so powerful that can hurt you as a real thing." Caliburn explain.

"So, what do we do now?" Whitley asks while piloting the nevermore away from Infinite attacks. Before Jaune could answer, Infinite strikes them down. They both hit the ground hard. Jaune was out cold while Whitley slowly gets up and saw Infinite about to attack again. Whitley summons a couple of Petra gigas to block Infinite attacks as he fires a couple of rounds at Infinite. Jaune slowly regained consciousness then saw Whitley struggling on fighting Infinite. **"ABOUT TIME YOU GET UP!"** Whitley yelled as his summon blocking Infinite attack.

"Keep it up, I have an idea," Jaune said as he grabs his sword. "Caliburn, activate Air manipulation," He said then he starting to charge up some wind around him.

Whitley summons is starting to fall into pieces. **"JAUNE!"** He yelled panicly.

"Hold it for a few seconds," Jaune said as he keeps charging up. Then Whitley summons is completely destroyed as he looks at Infinite overtowering them. **"DUCK!"** Jaune yelled. Whitley quickly ducks down as Jaune swing his sword and it unleashes a powerful wind that cuts through Infinite in half.

Infinite slowly disappear as Jaune and Whitley think it's all over then Infinite suddenly appear between them as he knocks Whitley across the ground and knocks Jaune's sword off his hand then grab Jaune by the neck and raise him up.

"Do you think that you could kill me the easy?" He said in a mocking tone as he tightens his grips. "Well, as much I wanted to kill you slowly and painfully as possible. But, I'm on a strict schedule." He said as he grips even tighter. Jaune slowly losing consciousness as one of Infinite's hand turns into a blade. Then Whitley shot him at his back causing him to drop Jaune.

Whitley continues shooting at him as he slowly comes closer. "Don't mess with me. Don't you know who I am?" He angrily yelled as he keeps shooting.

Infinite just blocks all of his shot. "A rich prick like every other Schnee out there." His respond as he slowly approaching him.

"I'm not just a Schnee," Whitley said as slowly get up then checks his gun and see his only have one bullet left. "I'm the one," He said as he pointed the gun at Infinite while he is a few feets away then Infinite suddenly can't move. He looks down and saw glyphs holding him. **"WHO GOING TO END MY FAMILY POISONOUS LEGACY!"** He said as he shot him.

However, one bullet wasn't enough, it's not even barely leaves a scratch on him. "Is that the best you can do? Who disappointing." He said as he shattered the glyphs on his feet. Whitey is now shaking in fear. "I should kill you where you stand, but I'm running out of time. I don't want to anger the queen." He said then disappears as Whitley collapse out of exhaustion.

* * *

Three days later, Jaune woke up in a hospital bed. He looks around and sees his Caliburn leaning on a desk next to his bed.

"Hey Caliburn, how long I was out?" Jaune asks.

"Three years," Caliburn respond. Jaune eyes widen then Caliburn laugh. "I'm just kidding, you been asleep for three days."

"Please, don't scare me like that," Jaune said as he sighs in relief. Then the door opened and Anna enters the room. "Oh, hey sis,"

Anna was surprised then run to her brother and hugs him. "Jaune, you're awake." Then she punches Jaune shoulder. "That's for making me worried."

Jaune just laughs it off. "Yeah, sorry about that." he apologizes then he looks down.

"What's wrong? Did something hurt?" Anna asks.

"Its nothing, I'm just thinking about something," Jaune replied.

"Well, if something bothering you, just tell me, ok Jaune." His sister said. Jaune nodded.

"So, what's happened while I'm out? What happened to the village, the Atlas research facility and everyone in there?" Jaune asks.

Anna looks down. "Everyone is doing fine but," She lets out a long sigh. "What's happened back there is completely classified to the public. The high council orders us to keep this from the public eyes and they already pressure everyone to stay quiet." She said then looks at Jaune. "And the council order me to tell you should do the same."

"I can't do that. Everyone need to now." Jaune angrily said.

"I know, but the council already made their decision. There's nothing we can do but to keep our mouth shut." Anna said.

"So what now?" Jaune asks.

Anna let out a long sigh. "You'll just continue your training once you get discharged. Then you leave Atlas immediately." Her response.

"So that's it, huh," Jaune said. Anna nodded then hugs him.

"I wish I could do something more." She said.

"Yeah, me too," Jaune said.

Later that night, Jaune couldn't sleep.

"Hey Caliburn, are you still awake?" he asks.

"Yes, what's bothering you?" Caliburn asks.

"Did you still think I deserve to wield you?" Jaune asks. "I couldn't defeat Infinite and I couldn't beat Anti without any help."

"Jaune, I understand why you think that. You're not the first wielder who question him/herself if she/he worthy to wield me. Yes, the god can choose someone who has natural burn talent but, the reason why you were chosen because of your passion and your determination to fight even the odds against you. Plus, there is no shame on asking for help every now and then." Caliburn said. Then someone enters the room through the window. Jaune immediately grabs Caliburn and get ready to fight.

"Relax peasant, it's me," Whitley said. He is wearing a black hoodie and a blue scarf covering his mouth.

Jaune puts his sword down. "Visiting hour is over, Whitley." He jokingly said. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't come here as a Schnee," Whitley said as he lowers his scarf. "We hack your scroll and I'm here to tell you that don't worry about the council keeping the public in the dark. We got that cover. Just go back to your military training."

"Oh… wait, you hack my scroll." Jaune angrily said. Whitley just simply nodded.

"Anyway, I'm also here to say thanks for everything, peasant," Whitley said as he reaches to shake Jaune hand.

Jaune just smiles. "Yeah, and thank you for have my back, prick." He said as he reaches and shakes his hand.

* * *

Three years later, Jaune finishes his training and then left Atlas while Shiro and Whitley anonymous link sensitive documents to the public. Two anonymous hackers gain followers while some of SDC's investors are pulling out of the company to avoid liability. Jacques asks the high council and Ironwood for help but since they can identify the culprits, they couldn't help him, so they strict their security at Atlas. While the hacker group continues to grow and starting to do a vigilante justice.

As for Jaune, he still continues to train at home with his father. Then three years later, Jaune is heading to Beacon.

* * *

 **Limit break;**

 **Abilities;**

 **-unleash someone aura and semblance to their full potential.**

 **-Drawback: He can't use it on himself, limit break only last for 30min, and he can only do that to one person per use.  
**

 **Jaune's semblance;**

 **-Aura Manipulation Lvl. 2**

 **-Speed that can burst into rose petals**

 **Caliburn add-on semblance;**

 **-link**

 **-foresight**

 **-Air manipulation Lvl. 1**

 **\- Astrapi Lvl. 1**

 **\- Limitbreak**


	10. Note

hey, this isn't an update. I'm typing on my phone coz my PC broke so I won't be uploading until my PC fix or I have to get a new one. Which will take long coz I'm unemployed. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	11. an

Good news, I got my laptop fix!

but, that doesn't mean I'll be uploading soon due to my work schedule.

I'll be rewriting some of my work, put one on hold, and finish one before doing the rest.

rewriting:

\- Meet the Jack of all merc

\- Let's watch multiverse

\- We were, We are, We will

on hold :

-Knight of the Wind

planning to finish

-A Golden Dragon Drunken Marriage


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

 **I forgot Jaune has a gun and I haven't given a name**

 **So his gun name is Gele Schutter. It's just google translate of a yellow shooter in Dutch.**

* * *

In an Airship heading to Beacon, Jaune was just admiring the view until a familiar voice calls out his name. He turns to where the voice comes from and saw Ruby and Yang walking toward him.

"Ruby, you here too? Did you catch the headmaster attention?" He asks.

"Y-yeah," She sheepish responds. "But don't treat me anything special I'm just a normal girl."

"And I'm just a normal guy with a normal non-talking sword," Jaune said as look at his sword.

" _Hello Miss Rose Miss Xiao Long, it's a pleasure to meet you two again."_ Caliburn telepathically greets them. _"We should continue the conversation later somewhere private, I don't want to attract unnecessary attention."_ They nodded.

"So what made you choose Beacon?" Yang asks.

"Well, Beacon is my first chose since I was a kid," Jaune responds then they talk for a while waiting for the ship to land. When the ship land, Jaune separate himself to Ruby and Yang to call his mother to make sure he made it to Beacon because she worried that the airship he in crashes for the third time. After that, he looks for them when he heard an explosion from a distance. He looks where the sound comes from and saw Ruby and a familiar white hair girl. She was about to give Ruby an earful until he steps between them.

She looks annoyed and about to say something but he cut her off. "Look, Weiss, I think you should stop. Your family reputation is bad as it is don't make it worse than it already is."

"How dare you? Do you know who you're talking to?" She asks in an angerly tone as she looks at him. 'Wait, he looks familiar.' She thought to herself then finally remembers who he is. She bows down then said. "M-my apologies, sir, I-I didn't recognize you." Ruby is a bit shock and confuses by this then she looks at Jaune and he gave her a 'what explain later look' at her.

"Its fine Weiss, but I'm not the one you should apologize to." He said as he gestures to Ruby.

"B-but, she bumps into me."

"Look, both of you got in the wrong foot. Why don't we just forgive and forget? Plus, we're getting late from the orientation." He suggested. Weiss hesitates at first but she bows and apologizes then walk off.

"What was that?" Ruby asked, so he explained the reason why Weiss act like that to him and his relationship with the Schnee's family. She was shocked to what she just heard then they talk for a while as they walk to where the orientation held. When they get there, Yang called them over. "Yang, why did you leave me? I blew up; literally, I would be so much trouble if it wasn't for Jaune." She said as gestures to Jaune who standing next to her.

"Oh come on sis, I'm sure it's not that bad."

"YOU!" A familiar voice yelled. Ruby jump to her sister's arms as Weiss stomps toward her. But Jaune stands between before she can do anything. He looks at her and made shh sound then point to the stage where the headmaster was about to speak. She just crosses her arms and hmph. As Ruby slowly gets down, she whispers "thank you" to Jaune.

* * *

A few moments later, everyone is ready for bed while Yang enjoying views until she saw Jaune in a bunny onesie.

"Umm Jaune, what are you wearing?" Yang asked as she tried not to laugh. Ruby was writing a letter to her friends at Signal until she heard what her sister asked then looks and saw Jaune wearing a cute bunny onesie.

"Oh this, my mom makes this for me." He said with confidence. Yang laughs while Ruby chuckle and she think it cute. "It's soft, comfy, and has retractable electric claws." He said as he flexes his fingers to let his claws out.

Ruby looks at his claws in awe as she jumps up and rash toward his. "This is so cool. Did your mom make this? How did she make this? Can you ask her to make one for me?"

"Why she made that? Is it a bit much?" Yang asked.

"Well, my mom really wants to make sure that I'm ok due to thing happened in the past." He responded as he felt a little tired. "*Yawn* It's getting late guys, we should continue this tomorrow." They nodded in agreement and they went to sleep.

Weiss was staring at them, she is curious about how close are Ruby and Yang to Jaune. She remembers how good Jaune is in combat and he trains in Atlas military. _'I have to get him to team up with me.'_ She thought as she goes to sleep.

* * *

The next day,

"Ok here is her number. Just send her the design of the onesie and she will make it." He said as he walks off to find his locker.

"Thanks, Jaune, I hope we're in some team," Ruby said as she waves at him as he waves back at them.

He is looking for his locker to get Caliburn. _'I wonder how do I explain to my future teammate about Caliburn.'_ He thought to himself as he looks for his locker.

" _Jaune, over here. Look this way."_ Caliburn called him telepathically. He turns and saw his locker but Weiss and a red hair girl blocking his way.

He walks toward them and said. "Umm excuse me sorry to disturb you but you two are blocking my locker."

"Oh, apologies sir," Weiss apology as she bows. Pyrrha was a bit shock on how Weiss sudden change of attitude.

"It's fine and please stops calling me sir. We're the same ages after all. Just call me Jaune." He said then sees the red hair girl and introduces himself. "Hi, I'm Jaune Arc. What's your name?"

Weiss looks at Jaune confuse. "S-sir, I mean Jaune, don't you know who she is?"

"No sorry, is she famous or something? I spend most of my time training or signing papers, so I'm not up to date to any media." Jaune said. Pyrrha is pleased to hear that.

"Oh, well educate you. She is Pyrrha Nikos." "Hello," Weiss introduce her while Pyrrha waves at him. "She graduated at the top of her class in Sanctum Academy." Pyrrha was just smiling at Jaune while Weiss continues. "She won the Mistrial Regional Tournament four times in a row."

"That very impressive," Jaune compliment her.

"Thank you," Pyrrha smile as Weiss continues talking.

"And she also becomes the mascot for Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flake," Weiss said.

"Oh that was you, my little sister love does. She even collected fifty box tops to get the hoodie, but the one they give to her is too big to her, so she gives it to me and sends another fifty box tops until she gets one with her size." Jaune said then his face turns to a deadpan look. "We have to eat that cereal every morning. I don't know why she didn't call them to exchange it for the right size, but now everyone in the family has that hoodie."

"Well, it's just you, your parents, and your sister," Pyrrha said.

"Yeah just me, my parents, and my seven sisters," Jaune respond. Both Pyrrha and Weiss are shocked on their faces. "By the way, what were you two talking about earlier?"

Weiss snap back and answered. "Oh, I was discussing if Pyrrha and I could team up. If you like you could team up."

"Well, the team are consist of four people so why not. But we better get going." Jaune said as he opened his locker and grabs Caliburn.

* * *

A little moment later at the cliff where they can see Emerald forest,

Jaune and the other students are standing on a platform waiting for instruction from the headmaster.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," Ozpin said as he notices that two girls are staring at Jaune.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates…today," Glynda said.

"What? Ohh…" Ruby groaned.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well." Ruby groans as soon as she heard that while Jaune tried to pat her shoulder sympathetically. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years,"

 **"WHAT!"** Ruby yelled in shock.

"After you're partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, so do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path…or you will die." Ozpin said with a heavy amount of seriousness in his voice that made others stumble slightly except for Jaune, he just shrugs it off.

' _I had been worse.'_ Jaune though.

' _Don't be so sure, Jaune.'_ Caliburn telepathy said to Jaune. _'It's better to be safe than sorry.'_ Jaune nodded.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as you're standing, and we will grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asks. Jaune raises his hand but he ignored it. "Good, now take your positions." And with that, one by one, the student is being launched into the air while Jaune still has his hand up until he's the only one left. "Yes Mr. Arc, is there a problem?"

"Actually, I just wondering if we could talk with you later?" He asks.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "What do mean us, Mr. Arc?"

"He meant us, Ozma." Caliburn said as Jaune just smile then he is launch into the air. Both Glynda and Ozpin are shocked that a sword just talk.

"So he survives." Ozpin murmur then regains his composure. "Well, look like we have to talk to Mr. Arc later."

* * *

At mid-air, Jaune is soaring through the air with his wingsuit. "That's a good place to land." He is looking at a five pack of Beowolf.

"Jaune, there's a pack of Beowolf over there." Caliburn said. Jaune smile while Caliburn sign. _'Wade influence still in him.'_ He dives into one of the Beowolf with his sword killing them, slash the next one then shoot the remaining three.

"Well, that a good warm-up," Jaune said confidently then he heard something rattling in the bushes. He fires a warning shot.

"Wait, don't shoot!" An energetic girl said while raising her hand.

"Ok, the name is Jaune Arc." He introduces himself.

"Nora Valkyrie, thank you for not shooting me." She introduces herself.

"Well, look like we're going to be partner." He said. He sees Nora look disappointed. "You planning to partner with some else, do you?" She nodded. "Don't worry, the team is consist of four members so might have a chance to team up with your boyfriend."

Nora smile for a sec then her face turns red. "Wait, we're not dating." She said in a panic tone.

"So it is a guy." He teases her.

"It's nothing like that. We're not together. I mean we are together but not together-together." She tried to defend herself but Jaune just smirks at her.

"Ok, let's focus on the test first then I'll help you with love life later," Jaune said. Nora is blushing as he looks around and saw two Ursa emerge from the bushes. They look at each other than smirk at each other. "You thinking what I'm thinking."

"You read my mind," Nora responds then they jump the two Ursa.

* * *

 **So what do you think?**

 **Wade influence hasn't left his system.**

 **The team is still JNPR and Jaune will be pair up with Pyrrha, but I don't know if I let her live or die in this story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 10**

* * *

At the Beacon Cliff, Glynda and Ozpin are monitoring the students.

"Well, appear to be that Mr. Arc is full of surprise," Ozpin said as he watching Jaune and Nora riding Ursa across the forest.

"Sir, can you explain how his sword talk?" Glynda asked.

"Well, the sword was created with magic property to protect the maiden. They were others as well, all of they are destroyed or so I thought, until today." He responds. "I also heard a different story about a hero with a legendary sword I never bother to see if they have any connection."

"Do you think they know that the maiden is here?" She asks.

"The sword can sense the maiden nearby, so it's possible that Mr. Arc already knew." He responds.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Emerald forest, Jaune and Nora are riding Ursa across the forest until they reach the end of the forest where the both Ursa collapse.

"Aw, it's broken," Nora said in a disappointed tone. They both get off the Ursa and see Yang, Pyrrha, a back hair guy with a magenta streak on his left side and a black-haired girl with a ribbon at the temple. "Hey Ren!" she yelled at the only guy at the temple as she rushes toward him leaving Jaune behind.

Then he notices Ruby falling from the sky. He immediately sprints toward her and activates Air manipulation then release a gust of wind to catch her. She falling slowly to the ground then he helps her up.

"Thanks, Jaune." She said as she gets up.

"You're welcome, but why are you falling from the sky?" He asks.

"Oh, we were riding a Nevermore." Her response.

"Cool, wait what do you mean we?" He asks.

"Me and Weiss," she responds then she realizes that Weiss is still up there. "Oh my God Weiss is still up there!"

"RUBY, WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!?" She yelled at her while still on the Nevermore.

"I TOLD YOU TO JUMP!" She yelled back at her. Weiss let got of the Nevermore.

"She's gonna fall," Ren said with a blank look on his face.

"She'll be fine," Ruby reassures him.

"She's falling," Nora said.

"She's not slowing down," Yang said.

"Why she's not using her semblance to catch herself?" Jaune asks himself as he was about to release another gust of wind to catch her until Nora grab him.

"CATCH HER FEARLESS LEADER!"Nora yelled as she tosses him to Weiss. He quickly catches her in mid-air then land while carrying Weiss like a princess. "NICE CATCH!" she said with her thumbs up.

"Nora, why did you throw me? I could have saved her as I did with Ruby." Jaune said as he walks toward the group while still carrying Weiss.

"PAYBACK!" She yelled back.

"Ok, fair enough."He said as he still holding Weiss.

"Umm sir, I mean Jaune, could you put me down?" Weiss is blushing.

"Oh sorry," He put her down. Then they all notice that the nevermore is circling back at them.

"Well, now the gang all here we can all die together," Yang said.

Jaune launches a gust of wind at the nevermore. "I give us some time. Grab to artifacts and run." They grab the artifacts and then run to the summit instead of fighting the Grimm. However, the Grimm quickly catch up with them. "Looks like we can't outrun it." Then another Grimm shows up. It's was a chimera.

"What do we do now?" Nora asks.

Jaune thinks for a sec. "Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, and I will take care of the Chimera while you guys take care of the Nevermore."

"Roger that fearless leader!" Nora yelled as Ren and Pyrrha nodded.

Weiss looks at them worry. "Wait, that S-class Grimm. I-" "Don't worry about it." Ruby cut her off. "This isn't his first time he fought that." Weiss was about to ask her something but Ruby cut her off. "You can ask him later, we have a Grimm to kill." She said as she got her weapon ready while Blake and Yang follow. Weiss sigh and follows her.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the cliff edge overviewing Emerald forest, Glynda and Ozpin are watching the students. Glynda was a worry when she saw the Chimera. Ozpin ensures her that they will be fine but she still worries.

"But sir, that's a high-class Grimm. This is a way to advance for them." Glynda plead.

"They will be fine, Glynda. Plus, I like to see what Mr. Arc will do." Ozpin said.

"I hope you know what you're doing coz if anything happens to Lelie's son, I don't know what she'll do to you." She warned him. He remembers the threatening letter from her that send chilled down his spine.

* * *

Back to Jaune's group, consist of Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, and himself are fighting the Chimera but the Grimm is tougher than he fought the previous one. He is trying a way to think about how they could kill this Grimm. He looks at his group and asks. "Guys, what's your semblance?"

"Polarity"

"I can mask negative emotion."

"I get stronger by absorbing electricity through my body."

Jaune thing for a sec then he asks Caliburn telepathically. 'Do you have any electric type semblance?'

'Yes, but it will take time to charge it up since it a clear sky.' Caliburn telepathically responds. 'Plus, it will take a lot of your aura.'

"Ren, Pyrrha, hold that Grimm off. Nora, stand back and get ready." Jaune orders them. They do what he said. Ren and Pyrrha are keeping the Grimm at bay while Nora stands back waiting for Jaune order as he raises his sword pointing at the sky. The sky is starting to get dark slowly and then a lightning strike his sword which shocks them even the Grimm a bit. Pyrrha shook it off and look back at the Grimm preparing any advance the Grimm will make, while Ren and Nora knew what his plan is as Nora is grinning in excitement. "Pyrrha, Ren, fall back. Nora, get ready." They do what he said as Nora is shaking in excitement. When Pyrrha and Ren are in the safe distance, Jaune fire a string of lightning at Nora.

"AHHHH!" Nora yelled then charge at the Grimm. She jumps to the air as raise her Magnhild then slams it at the Grimm creating a huge explosion of lighting blinding them. As soon as they can see again, they saw Nora in the middle of a huge crater and no Grimm on sight. "That was AWESOME!" She yelled as she raises both her hands in the air.

Pyrrha and Ren were looking at the crater in awe until they heard a loud thump. They turn around and saw Jaune is laying facing ground. Pyrrha rush toward his while Ren helping Nora gets out of the crater.

"Jaune, are you ok?" She asks as she rolls him over.

"Yeah, that attack just takes a lot of me." He responds.

* * *

A few moments later, after initiation, Ozpin assigns their team. Ruby ends up teaming up with Weiss, Blake, and her sister Yang forming team RWBY and she's the leader. Meanwhile, Jaune is team up with Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora forming team JNPR which he is the leader. After that, they went to their respective room except for Jaune. He told his team that he had to talk to the headmaster and he will explain it later.

He catches up with Headmaster and his deputy in the hallway. "Prof. Ozpin,"

Ozpin turns and saw Jaune walking toward them. "Yes, what can I help you, Mr. Arc?"

"We want to talk to you remember?" He reminds him.

"Ah yes, do you mind if we talk in my office?"

"Sure, lead the way," Jaune responds.

"Oh, and Glynda, you can the night off. You need a good night rest for tomorrow and don't worry about the paperwork, I'll handle it." Ozpin said to her. Glynda is shocked. The headmaster never does his paperwork and always passes it to her. She was suspicious about this but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity and she finally gets a good night sleep, so she complies and then leaves.

* * *

A few minutes later they're at the headmaster office. Ozpin sits at his desk while Jaune set a tripod for Caliburn before his sit down.

"So, what would like to talk about Mr. Arc?" Ozpin asks.

"Well first allowed me to introduce myself. I'm Caliburn, the sword of legend and now serve Master Jaune Arc as his sword." Caliburn introduce himself. "Second, I sense the maiden is here but only a half of it. What's going on Ozma?"

"Before I answer your question, how much did he know?" Ozpin asks.

"He knows about the maiden and Salem." Caliburn respond.

Ozpin worried a bit then remember that they only knew Salem as an evil entity not his history with her and her immortality. He took a deep sigh. "The Fall maiden was attacked. My colleague manages to save her but she's severely injured and she only had half of her power."

"So the Queen made her move," Jaune said. Ozpin nodded. "Sir, where's the maiden exactly?"

Ozpin raises an eyebrow. "And why do you ask, Mr. Arc?"

"I might able to heal her." He responds. Ozpin was shocked, but before he could ask him how Caliburn cut him off.

"NO! If she's severely injured healing her might kill you." Caliburn said.

"I was talking about my Aura Manipulation semblance, not link semblance," Jaune argue.

"Oh, I guess that ok." Caliburn said.

"*Amen* would you mind filling me in," Ozpin said. So they explain to him about his semblances. "I see, but we should continue this tomorrow. It getting late and you must be exhausted after the initiation and you have classes tomorrow."

"Ok, thank you, sir," Jaune said then walk out of the office.

After he left, Ozpin takes a looks at the mountain of paperwork and immediately regret it. "I need a strong coffee for this."

* * *

A few minutes later, Jaune made it to his room. He slowly opened the door and saw his teams are fast asleep. He yawns as he walks up to his bed. He places a tripod next to his bed and put Caliburn there before he lay down. 'Goodnight Caliburn.' He telepathically said to Caliburn.

'Goodnight Sir Jaune.'

* * *

 **Lightning rod;**

 **Abilities;**

 **-summon a cloud of lightning and the user will strike him then fire it.**

 **-Drawback: It will take longer to summon it in a clear sky and it will drain a lot of his aura.**

 **Jaune's semblance;**

 **-Aura Manipulation Lvl. 2**

 **-A speed that can burst into rose petals  
**

 **Caliburn add-on semblance;**

 **-link**

 **-foresight**

 **-Air manipulation Lvl. 1**

 **\- Astrapi Lvl. 1**

 **\- Limit break**

 **-** **Lightning rod**


End file.
